


Switching Roles (Is Not My Style)

by ExoBtsGot7Svt



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Wooyoung, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Boys In Love, Cuddles, Impatient Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung is a tease, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Omega Choi San, San is a pillow prince but won't admit it, San tries to top for like...two seconds, Scenting, Slick as Lube, Squirting, Top Jung Wooyoung, Whiny Choi San, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoBtsGot7Svt/pseuds/ExoBtsGot7Svt
Summary: After being peer-pressured by his always horny and completely shameless friends - Mingi and Hongjoong - San talks Wooyoung (and himself) into letting him top for one night. It goes about as well as one could guess.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 5
Kudos: 226





	Switching Roles (Is Not My Style)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this by saying that this idea was not mine in the slightest.  
> Mama Aya and the rest of you fuckers (jk ily) in the thirst trap chat who requested this - enjoy.
> 
> You better leave kudos and comments or I'm coming for y'all with a yeet stick

Confidence and timing have never been his strong suit. Whether it be in conversations where he overthinks to the point that by the time he musters up the courage to say something, the topic has already changed. Twice. Or when he wants to compliment a random stranger in passing but either ends up embarrassed cause his words come out too quiet or as a rushed, jumbled mess or staring at them like a creep because his voice gets stuck in his throat due to him questioning if he should say something or not. But this situation and timing is probably the best he'll get if only he could just convince his brain to spit it out.

They're making out on Wooyoung's couch - well, technically Wooyoung and Seonghwa's couch but the older Alpha is always out, either at work or Hongjoong's apartment, but that's beside the point. They're making out on the couch, San laid on top of his boyfriend - as usual - and Wooyoung is controlling the kiss - as usual - with one hand cupping his cheek, the other rubbing up and down his back and side, moving lower and lower toward San's skinny jean clad ass.

The apartment is filled with their combined scents, the sweetness of San's lavender mixing with Wooyoung's earthiness and creating the aroma of a blossoming field of flowers in spring. The longer their session continues, the heavier their scents get as arousal seeps in and San's heart is racing faster than normal. The question is on the tip of his tongue - as it has been since the moment he came over - and he's running out of time and confidence to ask it.

Wooyoung's hand reaches his ass and his fingers trail lightly over his waistband. His kisses become more hungry as he nips at the Omega's bottom lip and San distractedly tries to keep up while mentally arguing with himself. He can feel slick starting to pool at his hole and knows that there's only a matter of time until his instincts take over and make him want to do nothing more than present himself and beg for his Alpha's knot. Which is not what he's supposed to be doing tonight.

Mingi and Hongjoong had basically bragged about how they switch roles with their Alphas all the time during their last meetup. They went on and on about how powerful it feels to top as an Omega and started teasing San endlessly about being a "pillow princess"- which is the whole reason for his current one-sided dilemma. He'd countered their jests by saying that he could totally top his boyfriend if he wanted to, an argument that only earned more obnoxious laughter and teasing. Hongjoong bet that he couldn't even take over for five minute and San, miffed and mildly offended by the confidence in his friend's statement, had (stupidly) taken the bet.

A hint of distress clashes against the sweetness in his scent and Wooyoung catches it immediately, breaking the kiss to look at him. He withdraws his hand from where it'd slipped into the back of San's jeans, resting it on his lower back instead. "What's wrong, baby?"

San keeps his gaze on the other's lips when he tries to meet his eye, whining softly, annoyed with himself. "Nothing," his voice is small - a dead giveaway - and Wooyoung sits them up. He ends up straddling the Alpha, hands curled into fists on his chest, still refusing to let their eyes lock.

"San-ah,"

His heart jumps into his throat and San chews on his kiss swollen bottom lip. He ducks, tries to hide his face in his boyfriend's neck, but Wooyoung grabs him by the nape and he whines again in protest.

"Sannie, look at me," Wooyoung says. His voice is soft but San can hear the command behind it and looks up with a sulky little pout. Wooyoung quirks a brow, taking the Omega's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "What's wrong? You not feeling it today? We can stop."

"No!" San exclaims, cheeks flaming at his own outburst. He continues, softer. "I don't want to stop. I just..." he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth again, hesitating.

"What is it, baby? You can tell me anything, you know this."

"I want to..." He's overthinking again and is two seconds from saying _Nevermind. It's dumb._ but then Wooyoung is 'tsk’ing to get him to look up again and the Alpha smiles disarmingly, thumb rubbing circles into his waist. "Iwannatoptonight."

Wooyoung's brows crease with confusion at the rushed words. "Say that again but slower."

San's cheeks are bright red and he pushes weakly at his boyfriend's chest, whining. "I don't wanna repeat it."

"Then I can't give you whatever it is you want." Wooyoung shrugs, grabbing San's wrist when he pushes him again. "Why're you being all bratty, hm? You're the one mumbling under your breath as if I can understand."

"You're supposed to read my mind, dummy." San sulks defensively and Wooyoung rolls his eyes, knows he's just trying to distract him. He doesn't take the bait, just stares back at the Omega until he gives. San looks down, playing with the top button of Wooyoung's shirt. "I said, I wanna top tonight."

Wooyoung stays quiet long enough for San to regret saying anything. He wishes he could go back in time and punch his friends in the face cause this was a terrible idea and-

"You wanna top, huh?"

San knows that voice. He knows that voice and he knows where this is going and now he really doesn't want to look back up. He already knows the expression Wooyoung is wearing and peeking through his lashes only confirms that notion. Wooyoung wears a face of careful indifference; his brow is ever so slightly cocked, the hint of a smirk on his plush lips. He grabs San's chin, forcing eye contact.

"When I ask a question, you answer it, yes?"

"Yes..." San juts his lip out further and Wooyoung leans forward to suck it between his teeth. San whimpers, hips rutting down as the first trickle of slick leaves his hole. Wooyoung manages to keep a neutral face as he draws back, his nostrils flaring ever so slightly as the smell reaches them.

"Ok."

Fuck. "Ok?"

"Yeah," Wooyoung shrugs, nonchalant, and San really wishes he'd kept his mouth shut cause he knows exactly where this is going. "You can try to top me."

San makes a noise, put out. "Try?"

Both of Wooyoung's brows shoot up, challenging. "That's what you said, isn't it?"

"No, I said I want to top tonight. Not try." He's indignant and, now, determined. He's being baited and, predictably, he takes it. "Actually, I'm going to top tonight. I'm not just a pillow princess."

Wooyoung snorts, barely containing a laugh and San shoves at his shoulder. The Alpha stands, making San fall out of his lap and onto the couch, and starts walking to his bedroom, not looking back or waiting to see if he's being followed.

San stares after his boyfriend for a few seconds, mentally gathering what little semblance of confidence/dominance he has before pushing to his feet and joining Wooyoung in the bedroom. The other man has already removed his shirt and sits casually at the end of his bed, leaning back on his hands. He's watching San as he enters, lips set in a tiny smile. His expression is subtly cocky but he's releasing calming pheromones to soothe the touch of nerves San fails to hide.

He takes a couple of deep breaths, _You can do this. You're proving a point. It's just one night,_ and his own lips curve into a smile. An all too familiar look settles onto his face and he eyes his lover seductively. His arousal returns at full force and Wooyoung's eyes go red for a second.

"Well? You gonna keep standing there or-"

"Take your pants off."

A flash of surprise crosses Wooyoung's face at the sudden command but he complies, standing to undo his button and zipper before shimmying out of his jeans, boxers following soon after. His cock bobs gently in the open air, half hard, and San's eyes immediately lock on it. Everything in him is telling him to drop to his knees as he normally would but he pushes the urge away, lifting his eyes back to meet Wooyoung's. 

Half of him wants to slap that cocky look off his face because he knows Wooyoung knows what he'd been thinking. The other half of him, though, wants to give up the act and just claim the stupid title his idiotic friends bestowed upon him. He's at odds with himself but his pride is in charge - _I have a point to prove_ \- and he points to the bed.

"Go." Wooyoung quirks a brow and he almost - almost - tacks on a timid "please?" but stops himself. Instead, he raises his own brow back in challenge. "I won't repeat myself."

To his surprise, his boyfriend listens, turning to climb onto the bed and sitting with his back to the headboard. He's still wearing that stupid little smile and though he's supposedly the one in charge, the one giving orders, San still feels as if he isn't in control. He chews on his bottom lip, hesitant once more. His confidence crumbles and his cheeks start to warm as shame floods him, souring his scent.

"Baby? San-ah, look at me." Wooyoung says but San doesn't want to. His eyes burn and a whine bubbles up in the back of his throat. His name is called again and Wooyoung sighs when he's ignored again. "San. Look at me." he commands.

The Omega peeks up through his lashes and Wooyoung beckons him. He comes easily, allowing himself to be drawn back onto his boyfriend's lap. Wooyoung taps his chin gently, reaching up to swipe away the few tears that slip out of San's eyes.

"What's wrong, San-ah? You wanted to do this, why are you so upset?"

"I can't," San whines, nuzzling against the hand on his cheek. "I can't do this.”

"No?" There's a sweet lilt to his voice as he coos at his pouty lover. "I was gonna let you, love. But you're right, you can't do it." It's as if a switch has been flipped. His voice takes on a condescending tone as he continues. "My bratty little baby was never meant to top. Who put that silly idea in your head, hm?"

San whimpers as he's lifted and laid on his back, Wooyoung coming to hover above him as fingers drag up the inside of his clothed thighs. "M-mingi and Joongie hyung." He answers as Wooyoung takes his shirt off, tossing it over the side of the bed. The Alpha leans down to nose at his neck and San impulsively bares it. Wooyoung rumbles in approval, licking and kissing over San's scent gland until not a trace of distress is left in his scent. The Omega goes pliant beneath him, a gentle purr starting up in his chest. Wooyoung sits up, making quick work of San's jeans.

"So it's Hongjoong hyung and Mingi's fault my sweet little baby is acting out? Wanting to switch roles not because you wanted to, but because they what? Teased you? Dared you? Which was it, hm?" Wooyoung drops his jeans off the side of the bed, fingertips teasing the hem of San's boxers. The Omega whines at the touch, pressing up into Wooyoung's fingers.

"B-both," he barely remembers to answer. "They did both."

"Of course they did," Wooyoung faux pouts, leaning down to nip at the inside of his lover's thigh. San's scent is strongest here - aside from his neck - right between his legs where slick soaks through his boxers and coats the backs of his thighs. Wooyoung breathes in his intoxicating lavender and nearly salivates at the thought of tasting it right from the source. He sits up briefly to discard San's boxers and the Omega feigns decency, pressing his thighs together and shyly averting his gaze. Wooyoung hums, allowing this little act as he caresses the outsides of San's thighs. "They peer pressured my sweet Sannie into putting on an act. Couldn’t even keep it up for long.”

He brings his hands to cover his face as it darkens further.

“You embarrassed baby? Don’t be. I’m gonna take care of you, give you just what you need, ok?” Wooyoung presses feather-light kisses into San’s fingers. “Let me see you, beautiful.”

San’s purrs get louder as Wooyoung gently pushes his legs open. He uncovers his face as the Alpha takes residence between his thighs and noses at the left one, breathing him in. “A-alpha...” he murmurs, moving his own legs further apart. Wooyoung meets his eye and San squeaks, a spurt of slick leaving him at the other’s almost predatory gaze. “Young-ah, please…”

“Mm, I dunno, baby. You’ve been a brat today. I’m already giving you my cock, do you really think you deserve my tongue as well?”

A loud, shameless whine leaves the Omega at the question and his lower lip juts into a pout. “You said you were gonna give me what I need,” he argues.

“What you _need_ is to be tied up and edged until you’re crying.” Wooyoung counters, landing a stinging slap on the inside of San’s thigh and making him yelp. “I’m being nice even after all you’ve done these past twenty minutes, don’t push it.”

San bares his neck in apology, arms limp at his sides, and body pliant. He waits to be scented - which Wooyoung wastes no time to do, licking and nuzzling his scent gland once more. The Alpha takes his time moving back down San’s body, trailing kisses and sucking bruises into previously unblemished skin. When he reaches his previous position, he decides he’s teased both San and himself enough and cups the backs of his lover’s thighs in his hands, lifting and spreading them.

Wooyoung licks the slick coating the backs of San’s thighs, gradually nearing his leaking hole. San whines and trembles above him as he finally reaches it and runs his tongue in teasing circles around his rim. His hips buck involuntarily as the tip of Wooyoung’s tongue slips into him briefly before the Alpha seals his lips around his rim and sucks.

San keens as Wooyoung swallows mouthfuls of his slick, humming at the sweet taste. His thighs twitch, wanting to close but Wooyoung keeps his legs up and spread as he alternates between sucking and licking into the other, adding his fingers to the mix as San begins to loosen up. The Omega writhes, hair splayed in a messy halo around his head, a few of the dark strands sticking to his forehead as he starts to sweat. His neglected cock leaks profusely onto his belly and his fingers twitch at his sides, curling into the comforter.

After a few minutes of delicious torture, Wooyoung lets up just as San fears he won’t be able to hold back any longer. He sits up, fingers now rubbing gently over San’s hole, and the light catches on his slick coated chin. They smile at each other, the little possessive part of San causing him to release a satisfied purr at the sight. He lifts his arms, making grabby hands, and Wooyoung comes easily.

Their mouths find each other in a messy kiss, San licking into his lover’s mouth to taste himself, arms winding tight around Wooyoung’s neck. The Alpha allows this, curling three fingers into San’s slick soaked hole to rub at his prostate. The Omega moans into his mouth and he swallows up the sounds, greedy for more. San starts to quiver as Wooyoung massages his prostate, fingers pressing insistently into the spongy gland. He withdraws from the kiss to whimper out, “C-cumming, I’m gonna-”

Wooyoung extracts his fingers and San writhes beneath him as his release is ripped away from him, eyes prickling. The younger male coos as a single tear slips down San’s cheek, catches it with his tongue. “So pretty like this, baby. My pillow princess.”

San protests, making an indignant noise, but cuts himself off with a drawn out moan as Wooyoung quickly pushes into him. His glare is met with a cheeky smile, the Alpha not starting off as he normally would. He braces his forearms on either side of San and immediately begins pounding into the Omega who squeals, one hand flying to cover his mouth as he digs the nails of his other into Wooyoung’s shoulder.

It doesn’t take long for San to be on the edge again, legs squeezing around Wooyoung’s hips. Slick gushes out around the younger’s cock on every inward thrust and San arches, voice pitching up an octave as Wooyoung finds his prostate and begins nailing it. He uncovers his mouth upon Wooyoung’s request - “Let me hear you when you cum, gorgeous” - and barely wraps a hand around himself before he’s cumming, Wooyoung pulling out just as he starts to squirt, a wave of slick spraying from his hole as cum spurts up his stomach simultaneously. 

The comforter beneath them is soaked, and Wooyoung’s thighs and hips glisten with his release. Wooyoung pushes back in as soon as he’s done, fucking into the Omega in earnest. The lewd sounds of Wooyoung’s hips slapping against San’s slick covered ass nearly drown out his gasps and moans and almost nonsensical babbling as he pleads for Wooyoung to “-inside, pl-please. Cum inside, Alpha. W-wanna be- _fuck-_ wanna be full.” Wooyoung complies, hips stilling as his knot swells and locks them together. Sans purrs resume as he’s pumped full of his Alpha’s cum, combing his fingers through the younger’s sweaty hair.

Wooyoung carefully rolls them over as not to jostle the Omega, moving them so that San lays comfortably atop his chest. They lay in silence for a bit to catch their breath, San tracing random shapes on Wooyoung’s chest with his finger as he listens to his calming heartbeat. A hand runs up and down his back, sliding a bit lower to his ass every so often before continuing its innocent route.

“Fine,” San whispers after a while, voice cracking from overuse.

“Hm?”

He clears his throat. “Fine,”

“Fine...what?”

“Fine, I admit I’m a pillow princess.”

Wooyoung laughs at the grumbled statement and San whines as it causes the knot to tug at his rim. He smacks his boyfriend’s chest.

“Stop laughing at me, dummy.”

“Sorry, sorry,” he placates, settling back down. After a few moments, San resumes his finger tracing. “On a serious note, there’s nothing wrong with you always bottoming, you know that right?”

San sighs. “Yeah...they just wouldn’t stop teasing me about it so I felt like I had to prove a point.”

“You don’t have to prove anything, love. Just because switching works for them, it doesn’t mean it’ll work for other people. We know what works for us and while I’m completely open to trying new things with you, you shouldn’t want to do it just because Hongjoong and Mingi tease you for it.”

“I know,” he trails off and Wooyoung taps a finger beneath his chin to get his attention, flashing a sweet smile.

“If you ever want to try again, though, I’m fine with it. It’s up to you.”

San thinks his heart might explode, already overflowing with love for the younger male. He smile back, stretching his neck to press a kiss into Wooyoung’s jaw. “I’m good,” he hums, lying back down. His finger begins to trace a continuous heart in the middle of Wooyoung’s chest and the Alpha gently squeezes his waist, tracing hearts there. “You’re right; we know what works for us and I’m more than happy to stick with our current dynamic. Switching roles is not my style.”


End file.
